Unlikely Romance
by musicalmidget
Summary: Addison left Seattle for a new life. She thougt she would have it all. Instead she finds,rain,maybe one patient a day and a man who doesn't seem interested. Will she find her love in an unlikely place? AddisonCharlotte Femslash Private Practie


Addison stood outside the Oceanside Wellness Group, the rain steadily falling around her. She stared into the vast curtain of the rain trying to clear her head. She thought about her most recent case and how the damned chief of staff, Charlotte King, gave her hell over the fact that Addison was in her hospital doing an emergency cesarean. Why did this woman hate anyone and everyone associated with OWG? Addison barely knew her and yet Charlotte seemed so intent on giving her hell every time they saw each other. She pressed her thumb and finger against her nose, trying to stop the on coming headache. It was no use. She looked behind her as she heard the door open. She sighed heavily as the young receptionist stood there.

"Dell what is it?" she asked, slightly annoyed. Sure she liked him but he was so damn annoying at times. Dell just flashed her his adorable smile and handed her an umbrella.

"Well, if you're going to stay out here, you might want this." He said. Addison gladly took the umbrella and opened it.

"Thanks. Tell everyone I'm going for a walk. If they need me call my cell." She said, and she stepped off the curb onto the barren street. Dell nodded and walked back inside. Addison curled her free arm across her abdomen and started down the street, with no idea where she was going. She looked to her right at the nearly empty park. The streetlights barely lit the dampened street below, causing a soft glow. She could hear the trampling of feet behind her as a group of teens walked by her, stomping in the puddles. She looked to her right and rolled her eyes at the idiot surfers, who obviously would die if they had to go one day with out being on the water. Why had she come here? She had thought LA would be her escape from everything and her new life. Instead it had become just as miserable as her life in Seattle. At least in Seattle she had someone who wanted her, Mark. Here she wanted someone but she wasn't so sure he wanted her. He came off as being an arrogant self-centered prick, who was nothing but a womanizer. She heavily sighed, dropping the umbrella from its perch on her shoulder. She folded it back up and held it firmly in her hand as the cool rain soaked her. She continued to walked down the street, looking for something but not sure what that something was. She turned a corner, knocking someone off his or her feet. She reached a hand out to them and felt the person grip her hand and she tried pulling them up, only to lose them due to the rain. The person groaned and tried to pull him or herself from the wet pavement. She rubbed the water from her eyes so she could get a better look at the person now standing in front of her. All she could see was a mess of blonde hair because the person was looking down at their feet.

"I'm sorry." She said, softly.

"It's ok, just next time watch where you're going." The person said, as they looked up. Addison's face fell and she rolled her eyes. Could this day get any worse? There stood Charlotte King, public enemy number 1 in Addison's book. Charlotte must have been thinking the same thing due to the disapproving look across her face.

"Great, it's one of you. Just move." She said, rather rudely. Addison raised her eyebrows and folded her arms across her chest.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You heard me. Go back to your little practice and let me be on my way." She said, trying to push past Addison. Addison grabbed her arm and looked down at the smaller woman.

"What the hell is your problem with me? I barely know you and you've treated me with nothing but hate and distain. Do I have a big sign on my chest saying, 'Here I am for your personal hatred'? Cause I'd really like to know." She said. Charlotte tried pulling her arm away but Addison just gripped it tighter. Charlotte gave up and stood there staring out into the rain.

"Hello earth to Doczilla!" Addison said, waving a hand in front of Charlotte's face.

"It's nothing, ok. Just leave me alone." She said, finally freeing her arm. She began to walk away but Addison stepped back in front of her. Charlotte stopped and folded her arms across her chest, sighing heavily.

"Look, you wouldn't understand even if I told you." She said, causing Addison to roll her eyes.

"Try me." She said. Charlotte looked up into Addison's green eyes and then scanned every feature on her face. She opened her mouth to speak but instead she leaned in and captured Addison's lips with a kiss. Addison stepped back with shock, but Charlotte placed her hand on the back of Addison's head keeping her there. Addison's eye opened wide with shock as she tried to resist kissing her back. As Charlotte pulled back to catch her breath, Addison wrapped her arms around her stomach and stared off into space. The shorter woman stared up at her and sighed when didn't speak.

"I told you that you wouldn't understand." She said, starting to walk away. Addison quickly grabbed Charlotte's arm and turned her around, capturing her lips before the blonde had time to speak. She wrapped her arms around Charlotte's back and pulled her closer to her. Addison had to nearly pick her up to keep her close. She roughly pushed her tongue into her mouth. Addison was surprised that she tasted like vanilla mint. The mere taste made Addison's libido scream at her. She could feel her underwear become wet and it wasn't from the rain pouring around them. She let go of the younger woman and began to walk away. Charlotte looked at her in complete shock. She ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"What the hell was that? You kiss me like that, after I clearly show you how I feel and you leave?" she asked, clearly hurt by Addison's actions. Addison pulled her arm away and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I've never done this before. "

"And you think I have? Just because I seem like that type doesn't mean I am. You're the first woman that has even remotely turned my head."

"Why?" Addison asked curiously.

"Because in some ways you're like me. Ambitious, focused, and you seem like the kind of woman that doesn't let get anything get in her way of her career. Well you were that woman before you moved here. I started to feel that way from the moment you demanded an OR." Charlotte explained. Addison let a small smile creep to her face. Charlotte was adorable in her own way. Charlotte reminded her in a way of Callie but a little scarier. Callie had the size and that booming voice, but she wouldn't actually go through with physical pain, except that one time with Meredith. Charlotte seemed like the kind of person that would go though with her threats and that not only scared the hell out of Addison but turned her on.

"I see. You do the same to me and it scares me. I've never felt this way about a woman. Well just one but I left her in Seattle and I'll never see her again." She explained.

"I understand, but if you know want to try, I think we could. I mean we would have to keep it under wraps. I couldn't let this out. It would ruin both of us." She explained. Addison chuckled a bit and nodded.

"I would like to." She said, and leaned into to press a soft kiss on her lips. She pulled back to see Charlotte blush. Addison pointed toward the beach to a small house with the back deck light on.

"That's my house. Be there tonight around 10. We can have our first date there. But I have to keep the drapes closed. I live next to Sam." She explained. Charlotte chuckled and nodded.

"Agreed." She said and gave Addison one more kiss and then turned on her heel and left Addison, giddy in the rain. She had a huge smile on her face and she could feel the burning in her cheeks from her flush. She turned around and walked back to OWG with a slight bounce in her step. Once she arrived she changed out of her wet clothes and put on a pair of hot pink scrubs and continued her day, wishing it would move faster. She couldn't wait to get home that evening and have a first date.


End file.
